План
by Shaidar Haran
Summary: Вольный перевод фика The Plan от Gunman. Синдзи, как обычно, используется Аской как коврик для ног, но внезапно получает помощь из неожиданного источника.


План

by Gunman (пер. by Шайдар Харан)

Дисклеймер: мне не принадлежит ни одна из частей Евангелиона. Мне было слишком лениво заполнять всякие формы

"..." - устная речь

'...' - чьи-то мысли

Икари Синдзи вошел в классную комнату 2-А Государственной Средней Школы Токио-3. Волосы падали на его лицо, зачесанные необычным образом, голова слегка наклонена. Синдзи явно что-то скрывал.

В любой другой день никто бы ничего не заметил, всем было наплевать; сегодня же кое-кто явно был озабочен его внешним видом.

'Прическа Икари-куна необычна, ранее он не носил такую,' - размышляла определенная синеволосая девочка, созерцая его отражение в окне. Она смотрела туда уже несколько минут, не замечая появления Второго Дитя.

Все равно она всегда игнорировала Вторую.

Тут Рей обратила внимание на кое-что еще. Кое-что было в том, как Икари Синдзи напрягся, заметив новоприбывшую. Не то, чтобы это было необычно, но, когда он повернулся в ее сторону, волосы немного сдвинулись и Первая увидела отметину.

Отметину размером с чью-то ладонь.

Второе Дитя била его. Опять.

Обеденный перерыв не заставил себя долго ждать, и Синдзи обнаружил, что остался один. По крайней мере, он так считал, когда девушка с синими волосами возникла рядом с ним.

"Эээ.. А, Аянами-сан."

"Пожалуйста, зови меня Рей," - предложила та с небольшой улыбкой.

"Хорошо.. Спасибо, Рей," - упомянутая присела рядом, - "Чем я могу тебе помочь?"

"Я желаю узнать, зачем Второе Дитя ранила тебя."

Его настроение слегка упало. "Ну.. Низачем вообще-то."

"Она ударила тебя просто так?"

"Она была слегка обижена."

"На тебя?"

"На Мисато."

Понятнее не стало. "На Капитана Кацураги? Почему?" - допрос продолжался.

"Это из-за Кадзи."

Рей знала о странном увлечении Аски вечно небритым мужчиной и сочла объяснение довольно правдоподобным.

"Я имею в виду, почему Вторая атаковала тебя, если была зла на Капитана?"

"Может, потому что с Мисато драться опасно, а я не отвечу тем же?"

"Ты не будешь отвечать на удары для самозащиты?"

"Я не могу бить девушку."

Рей пару секунд размышляла. 'Он достаточно хорошо относится к окружающим, чтобы страдать из-за них.'

"Значит, ты принял на себя ее гнев вместо Капитана?"

"Я уже привык. Тодзи и Кенске, наверное, скажут, что Аска просто метит свою собственность."

Рей нахмурилась. 'Собственность? Синдзи-кун не раб, чтобы.. чтобы..' Девушка сделала паузу, ощутив, как все больше злится на рыжую. 'Это недопустимо.'

"Синдзи, зайдешь ко мне после школы?"

"Эээ.. Конечно, а зачем?" - спросил тот.

Учитывая, что была пятница, и уроков на выходных не было благодаря изменениями всвязи с участившимися атаками Ангелов, Синдзи не имел ничего против. Просто ему было любопытно.

"По личным причинам."

"Ну, ладно," - ему было больше нечего сказать.

"Увидимся в четыре," - с этими словами Рей вернулась на свое место.

'Хм, вряд ли она собирается соблазнить меня,' - Синдзи закончил обед и вернулся к занятиям.

Третий прибыл к апартаментам 402, резиденции Первого Дитя в старом, начинающем разваливаться здании. Он подавил острое желание как следует тут прибраться, сегодня он пришел не за этим. По-первых и в-главных, он пришел увидеться с Рей.

Он постучал в дверь и подождал. И подождал. И еще подождал. Наконец, та открылась, предоставляя отличный вид на Аянами Рей, все еще одетую в школьную форму.

"Пожалуйста, входи, Синдзи-кун," - приветствовала девушка, пропуская его внутрь.

Она проводила его в центр комнаты и остановилась.

"Ну, Рей, о чем ты хотела со мной поговорить?" - спросил пилот ЕВЫ-01, пристроив свой портфель к стене.

"Я желаю обнять тебя," - прямо заявила вышеупомянутая.

Колени Синдзи внезапно ослабли, он практически ощутил себя на полу. Правда, он быстро взял себя в руки и обошелся легким шоком.

"Ты.. Что?"

Заметив его смущение, Рей решила пояснить: "Ты и я - друзья, верно?"

Он не сомневался: "Конечно."

"До твоего прибытия я не знала, как это - иметь друга. Я была одна всю свою жизнь, не имея никого рядом."

"Но.. Почему я?"

"Ты защищал меня в битвах против Ангелов. Ты проявил больше заботы обо мне, чем кто-либо иной. Ты протянул мне руку дружбы," - она сделала паузу, - "ты отзываешь свое предложение?"

"Нет!" - быстро ответил Третий, - "Друзья так не поступают!"

"А друзья.. обнимаются?" - Рей подошла к нему.

Синдзи был более чем смущен, но каким-то образом нашел в себе силы сделать шаг. Он медленно облапил девушку, притягивая ее поближе к себе.

Руки Рей лежали под его собственными, сцепленные у него за спиной; голова покоилась на его плече, скрывая почти блаженную улыбку.

'Мне хорошо. Это ощущение.. приятно,' - с практически счастливым вздохом отметила она. Вообще-то, она отметила также некоторое стеснение Синдзи.

"Синдзи-кун, все в порядке? Ты выгляжишь напряженным."

"Слегка," - признал тот. Это было правдой, он не имел большого опыта близости с девушками. Особенно с той, что ему нравится.

Рей немного отодвинулась, чтоб посмотреть на него. "Почему? Ты видел меня без одежды, и даже касался. Сейчас я полностью одета. Нет причин для волнения." - она продолжала, - "И ты обнимал меня раньше. Помнишь, когда ты впервые меня увидел, я еще была ранена."

Синдзи помотал головой: "Это было не то. В тот раз я беспокоился за тебя."

"Да, я это чувствовала, и хочу отплатить тебе тем же," - она снова подвинулась ближе и нежно склонила голову к его шее.

"Рей?" - удивленно спросил Синдзи.

"Ты приятно пахнешь," - был ответ.

Третий зарумянился.

"Синдзи-кун, друзья ведь.. целуются?"

Это выбило его из колеи окончательно. "Что?"

"Друзья целуются?"

"Ну.. Только близкие друзья," - он постарался внести ясность, в меру своих возможностей, по крайне мере.

"Ты мой самый близкий друг," - обоснованно заявила синеволосая.

"Рей, я.."

"Что?" - спросила та, отметив его колебания.

"Я просто.."

"Ты никогда не целовался с девушками?"

"Однажды," - мрачно заявил Синдзи.

"Это не было.. приемлемо?"

"Вообще-то, нет."

Рей смотрела на него несколько секунд, немного огорченная видом страдающего парня.

'Второе Дитя. Она каким-то образом уговорила Синдзи-куна поцеловать ее. Очевидно, для него это не было наслаждением,' - с такими мыслями она мягко прижалась к его губам своими. Синдзи явственно напрягся, но не сделал попытки отодвинуться или уклониться, наоборот, с едва слышимым стоном удовольствия он обнял ее крепче. 'Ему нравится,' - Рей также осознала, что и сама довольно неплохо себя чувствует.

Пара продолжала целоваться несколько минут, пока не была прервана звонком мобильника Синдзи.

'Адское устройство.' Рей с ворчанием отодвинулась, позволяя ему ответить на вызов.

"Алло?"

"Синдзи!"

"Мисато, в чем дело?"

"Да так, ни в чем, в общем-то. Тут шторм надвигается.. Если не хочешь оказаться в ловушке у Рей на всю ночь, лучше поспеши домой. Прямо сейчас!"

Синдзи ощутил предвкушение в голосе Капитана в предложении о "ловушке у Рей". Он знал, что в таком случае Мисато будет издеваться над ним месяцами. Над ним, и над Рей тоже.

"Я должен идти, Рей."

"Конечно," - сказала та, легко целуя его в щеку, - "мне понравилось наше сегодняшнее сношение." Синдзи был повержен в панику.

"Рей! Это не было сношение! Это было.. взаимодействие," - возразил он.

"В таком случае с нетерпением ожидаю нашего следующего.. взаимодействия."

"Я тоже," - он улыбнулся перед уходом.

Рей вошла в спальню и достала что-то из своей сумки. 'Первая фаза завершена успешно,' - отметила она, вслушиваясь в приближающуся к Токио-3 грозу. 'Второй фазы осталось ждать совсем недолго, Третья назначена на понедельник.'

С такими мыслями она отодвинула в сторону распечатку прогноза погоды, скачанного перед обедом с Синдзи.

Хикари Хораки осматривала классную комнату 2-А, как того требовала ее должность старосты. Временами она боялась потерять свое положение, уступив его определенной синеволосой девушке, которая всегда приходила на занятия раньше всех. Хотя, если подумать, у нее не хватало навыков общественной жизни. Не то чтобы Хикари это особенно заботило, но у Рей вообще не было навыков общественной жизни.

'Она никогда ни с кем не разговаривает. Даже со своими товарищами-пилотами, делая исключения лишь для случаев, когда не она начинала беседу.'

Вскоре все ученики подошли. Основными целями в списке старосты были Тодзи и Кенске, лучшая подруга Аска Лэнгли Сорью, и.. она сделала паузу, не найдя в классе Икари Синдзи.

Беспокоясь, что что-то могло случиться из-за его образа жизни, Хикари подошла к рыжей немке, что жила с объектом: "Аска, а где Синдзи?"

Огненноволосая посмотрела на свою подругу, слегка разочарованная причиной ее появления. "Не знаю, да мне в общем-то все равно. Может, ему было просто лень идти в школу."

Ответ не удовлетворил старосту, и она решила поговорить с его "лучшими друзьями", Судзухара Тодзи и Айда Кенске. Их безразличие заметно расстраивало Хикари, ибо она знала, что Кенске больше интересуют детали о конструкции ЕВ, а Тодзи больше нравится околачиваться около Мисато, чем проводить время с Синдзи.

Но она все равно спросила.

"Извини, выходные я в основном провел с сестрой," - ответил Тодзи.

"Я был в военном музее в Старом Токио," - отмазался Кенске.

'Бесполезные мальчишки,' - с сарказмом сказала староста самой себе и направилась к единственной персоне, что еще могла пролить свет на причины отсутствия Синдзи.

Аянами Рей.

Синеволосая девушка не была легким объектом для разговора, это было более-менее очевидно всему миру, но она имела какое-никакое отношение к парню.

'В конце-концов, что мне терять?' - Хикари размышляла, приближаясь к Рей, - 'Я имею в виду, она совсем не страшная. Ведь так? Верно?' - староста пыталась убедить саму себя.

"Эээ.. Аянами?" - Хикари неуверенно отвлекла внимание девушки от окна.

"Да, Хораки-сан?" - вопросила та.

"Ну.. Ты, случаем, не знаешь, куда делся Синдзи?"

Рей качнула головой: "Мне жаль, но я не имела сношений с Икари некоторое время."

Мир замер, будто кто-то нажал на "паузу". Все ученики замерли на своих местах, даже их мыслительные процессы остановились, как если бы перед зданием школы внезапно произошла авария с участием шести автомобилей.

(прим. пер. - имхо сомнительное сравнение)

Хикари физически ощущала мертвую тишину, заполнившую помещение.

Которая почти сразу была нарушена:

"ЧТО?!"

"Синдзи, старый пес!"

"Чувак! Жить с такой горячей штучкой как Мисато, и подкатывать еще и к Рей!"

"Удачливый ублюдок!"

"Думаешь, он и Аску.. того?.."

"Эээ.. Если он сумел с Рей.."

"Тысяча йен, что да!"

"Ставка принята!"

"Рей, ну ты даешь!"

Уши Хикари горели ясным пламенем, но глаза ни разу не моргнули, когда она повернулась к единственной личности в классе, которая, как она знала, могла расстроиться.

Аска Лэнгли Сорью никогда не одаривала пилота Нулевого особым вниманием, но сейчас в ее взгляде читались шок, ужас, ярость (весьма заметная), что-то типа печали, и.. ревность?

"Ты, маленькая шлюшка!" - прорычала Аска, двигаясь быстрее, чем Хикари могла разглядеть. Рыжий силуэт ветром пронесся по классу и приготовился выдать мощную оплеуху.

Рей, с другой стороны, была полностью готова к такому повороту событий и сумела защитить себя вовремя поставленным блоком. Она повернулась к пыхтящей немке: "Я не шлюха. Я просто сказала, что не имела сношений с Икари с пятницы."

"Ты.. ты.." - Аска пробурчала что-то невнятное, на ее глазах выступили слезы.

Она знала, что Синдзи провел часть пятницы у Рей, и что Мисато подкалывала его по этому поводу. Но это отнюдь не означало, что что-то реально произошло: Мисато подкалывала его по любому поводу.

Хикари пришлось удержать Аску от дальнейших нападений на одноклассницу; в итоге она сравнительно успокоилась и направилась домой, пиная по дороге что и кого попало.

NERV, большой, темный, пустой офис Икари Гендо.

Много народу встречались здесь лицом к лицу с разнообразными смертельными угрозами, различными вариантами ужасающих богохульств, здесь побывала ярость единственного сына, и даже несколько попыток убийства, но Главнокомандующий NERV не был персоной, которую легко удивить или потрясти.

Ежедневно готовый к геноциду каждого мужчины, каждой жещины или ребенка на планете, работающий на секретное общество SEELE и плетущий против них же интриги, он умудрялся выглядеть впечатляюще, круглосуточно сидя за своим столом.

Это не спасло его от передислокации в кресло из положения "лежа на полу".

Заместитель Командующего Фуюцки Козо, второй по старшинству в NERV, кто мог сойти за каменную статую позой и цветом, не смог сдержать усмешки, хоть и каким-то образом не присоединился к своему лежачему начальнику.

"Я уверен, что мы неверно расслышали вас, агент. Повторите еще раз," - Командующий явно не верил своим ушам.

"Около семнадцати минут назад Шестая команда наблюдателей записала разговор между Вторым и Первым Дитя, из коего следует, что Первое Дитя Аянами Рей не имела.. сношений.. с пилотом Юнита-01 в последние несколько дней. Сээр," - Агент клацнул челюстью, изо всех сил подавляя в себе смех и идиотскую ухмылку.

"И мы слышим об этом только сейчас?" - вопросил Заместитель Командующего.

"Агенты сейчас изучают запись, они тоже не уверены в том, что верно расслышали разговор," - продолжил агент.

Услышав подтверждение сногсшибательной новости, Командующий Икари впал в замешательство.

Первый набор эмоций касался его сына. Какая-то часть Гендо сбросила с души камень при мысли, что мальчик не имеет извращенных привычек в сексе (что удивительно, ведь он живет с припадочной алкоголичкой Кацураги и заводящейся с полпинка психопаткой Сорью), присутствовала также примесь гордости и ревности, что Синдзи проявил себя в столь юном возрасте (чуть ли не на десять лет раньше самого Командующего), но также он был в ярости, что его сын спит с клоном своей матери, да еще и вмешивается в Сценарий!

Гендо не знал, что делать - поздравить сына.. или придушить его сразу.

Второй набор касался Рей.

Здесь присутствовало сожаление, что она отдалась так свободно, причем из всех людей - именно Синдзи (даже несмотря на то, что тот был его собственным сыном), конфуз, что она вообще имела представление о сексе (Гендо подозревал, что она поймала его с Доктором Акаги, и неоднократно, и в разных позициях), и, естественно, ярость - ведь она тоже вмешалась в Сценарий!

В итоге, Командующий просто пялился в стену, не особо отличаясь от нее выражением лица.

"Агент."

"Да, сэр?"

"Водку с мартини. Двойную. Быстро!"

Примерно в то же время..

"ЧТО?!" - очень удивилась определенная женщина с фиолетовыми волосами.

"Это так, Мисато," - ответила определенная крашеная блондинка, массируя свои уши, - "и ты знаешь, что я не.."

"Я почти жалею об этом," - Мисато яростно шагала по комнате.

"Жалеешь?" - Рицко непонимающе уставилась на подругу, - "В каком смысле?"

Мисато остановилась и глупо хихикнула: "Не в этом смысле, Риц."

"Я надеюсь, КАПИТАН!" - прорычала блондинка.

Немного в стороне, некий Редзи Кадзи ржал, как лошадь.

"Лично я ставил на Аску, но все равно должен его поздравить!" - он широко ухмылялся, - "Рад видеть, что хоть у кого-то получилось."

Мисато развернулась на каблуках, промаршировала к мужчине, и смачно пнула его ниже пояса. "Не знаю, плакать или радоваться, что он последовал моему совету.." - с усталым видом она потерла виски. Кадзи стонал на полу в позиции эмбриона..

Неподалеку Шигеру Аоба с усмешкой наблюдал за отсчитывающим его выигрыш Макото Хьюгой.

"Давай, давай. Я уже вижу огромное количество шоколадок, зовущих меня," - Аоба издевался.

"Шоколад. Из всех вещей - именно шоколад," - Макото с неохотой отдал длинноволосому технику солидную пачку ассигнаций. К тому же, Майя выиграла у него тот же спор, с одной лишь разницей: теперь ему предстояла тройная вахта, а ей полагался выходной.

И у нее была расписка..

В ангаре Евангелионов имел место иной разговор.

"ДА! Вперед, Синдзи! Это мой мальчик! Я знала, что ты уже мужчина!" - Юй/Юнит-01 практически кричала.

"Я не могу поверить. Я просто не могу в это поверить. Я всегда думала, что это будет Аска.." - Кьеко/Юнит-02 не верила самой себе.

"А чего ты ожидала?" - язвительно заметила Наоко/Юнит-00, - "Девочка слишком напориста для него. Полагаю, он ее побаивается."

Техникам здорово повезло, что в ангарах не было никого их них. В противном случае, добровольное заключение в психиатрическую лечебницу до конца жизни было бы довольно.. приемлемым выходом.

Синдзи нехотя поднялся с постели, чувствуя себя лишь чуть-чуть лучше, чем вчера. 'Не могу поверить, что подхватил простуду в ту грозу.' Он медленно прошествовал в ванную. 'Не то, чтобы я винил в этом Рей.. К тому же, мне нравится проводить с ней время.'

Капля за каплей, горячий душ вернул ему силы. Наступало время обеда.

Синдзи оделся, набрал некоторое количество пищи, и стал мигать каналами телевизора.

Неожиданно он икнул. Потом еще и еще раз. Еще много раз.

(прим. пер. - в оригинале он чихал, но у нас, в России, примета связана с иканием)

"Хм, к чему бы это?" - он спросил у Пен-Пена, как будто пингвин мог ответить что-то вразумительное, - "Думаешь, кто-то вспоминает меня, да?"

"Уарк."

"Да, ты прав. С чего бы?"

"Уарк, уарк."

"Нет, я не дам тебе пульт," - Синдзи убрал упомянутый девайс за спину, - "ты и так всю ночь смотрел мыльные оперы."

"Уарк, уарк!"

"Пофиг. Мне совершенно неинтересно, что мать Такибаны является также его тетушкой."

Неожиданно он ощутил Чувство.

Это было отнюдь не обычное чувство. ЭТО было специальное. Оно приходило только в очень особенные моменты, когда одна очень особенная рыжая особа была особенно зла и направлялась за его головой.

Синдзи не был уверен, когда именно он развил в себе этот талант, но не сомневался в его пользе.

Глаза обреченно сканировали апартаменты в поисках спасения:

'Дверь? Нет, она придет именно оттуда.'

'Окно? Самоубийство.'

'Балкон? Аналогично.'

'Спрятаться в комнате, свернуться клубком и плакать, как маленькая девочка? Бесполезно, да и замыленно.'

Вместе с образом неудачливого пингвина в голову закралась идея.

Пен-Пен немедленно ощутил тучи, сгущающиеся над ним: "УАРК!"

"Да ладно, она же тебя не убьет! Ей нужен я."

"УАРК!"

"Отлично, в таком случае можешь забыть про лосося," - бросил в спину сматывающемуся пингвину Синдзи.

Пен-Пен же полагал, что должен остаться в живых, чтоб иметь шанс насладиться упомянутым лососем.

Парень сжался, услышав гром открытой входной двери. Это могло означать только одно.

Аска явилась за ним.

Синдзи попытался хотя бы прикинуть, как фигово жить, но все же застыл от взгляда, сочетающего в себе ярость, шок, неверие, и чего-то, напомнившего ему о.. предательстве?

Через секунду он оказался на полу, сбитый с дивана молниеносным ударом.

"Ты.. ДУРАК! ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ!" - затем последовала замысловатая смесь немецких и японских проклятий, большую часть из коих он не понял и был очень этому рад. Медленные, болезненные пытки и мучительная смерть - самый жестокий садист моментально скончался бы от зависти - не лучшая вещь для размышлений.

"Что я сделал-то?" - привычно смущенный, Синдзи потрогал щеку. Красная метка не собиралась никуда исчезать как минимум неделю.

Аска очень красноречиво промолчала и утопала в свою комнату.

Синдзи медленно поднялся и снова занял диван, гадая, какого черта Аске от него нужно. Естественно, ни до чего он не додумался, ибо почти сразу натолкнулся взором на обещающий быструю смерть взгляд Капитана Кацураги. Этот взгляд он видел всего раз в жизни - когда Кадзи поинтересовался, так ли Мисато "дика в постели", как в былые годы.

Синдзи поднялся для разговора с ней, но ничего не успел сделать, как услышал второй голос.

"Молодец, парень!" - Кадзи гордо похлопал его по спине, - "Я-то сам не был столь удачлив вплоть до Высшей Школы. Ты опередил меня на пять лет!"

"И ты еще будешь его поощрять!" - Мисато прорычала, отвлекшись на секунду от Синдзи.

Ему больше ничего и не требовалось. Каким-то чудом надев кроссовки одним плавным движением, он выскользнул за дверь.

"ЭЙ! ВЕРНИСЬ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!"

"БЕГИ, СИНДЗИ, БЕГИ!"

Синдзи не знал, какому совету последовать, но ноги решили все за него. Они проследовали по привычному маршруту в школу, обещающему относительную безопасность.

Быстрый бег был прерван появлением определенной девушки с лазурными волосами, в которую он врезался, подобно грузовику, встретившему стену.

"Блин.." - Синдзи неожиданно осознал, кого сбил.

"Оооой.." - Рей со стоном потирала лоб.

Синдзи быстро поднялся на свои ноги и помог ей подняться на свои.

"Ты в порядке, Рей?"

"Полагаю, что да," - ответила та, - "А ты?"

"Да, наверное.."

Она склонила голову набок, размышляя: "Что-то случилось?"

"Сегодня все какие-то странные. Сначала Аска, потом Мисато и Кадзи, и, мне кажется, люди почему-то много обо мне разговаривают," - он начал издалека, - "Это необычно, не так ли?"

"Возможно," - Рей сделала паузу, - "По крайней мере, староста Хораки вела себя как обычно."

"Хикари? А что она сделала?"

"Она интересовалась причинами твоего отсутствия на уроках. Потом она подошла ко мне и спросила, не знаю ли я, где ты. Тогда я ответила, что не имела сношений с тобой-"

"Рей, я же просил не называть это так," - Синдзи яростно покраснел, прерывая ее, - "это Отношения, ясно?"

Рей исправилась: "Я ответила, что не виделась с тобой некоторое время."

"Эээ.. Постой.. Ты сказала 'сношений' в классе?" - он спросил с немым стоном в голосе. 'Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста..'

"Да," - девушка вопросительно посмотрела на него, - "Это было неприемлемо?"

"Люди могли неправильно тебя понять, Рей," - тихо ответил Синдзи с все еще розовыми щеками.

"Например?" - она склонила голову в другую сторону.

"Они могли подумать, что.. что у нас было.." - он никак не мог найти верные слова, снова мучительно краснея.

"Физическая сексуальная близость," - прямо заявила Рей.

Синдзи поздоровался с асфальтом. Через некоторое время он медленно поднялся.

"Да, Аянами, они могли подумать именно это."

"Люди довольно странные," - заметила Рей.

"Ага, точно," - кивнул Синдзи.

"Тогда, мы должны это сделать," - она взяла его за руку и повела куда-то.

"А? Что? Аянами! Что ты такое говоришь?" - задыхался Синдзи в бесполезных попытках остановить синеволосую девушку, тащившую его в знакомом направлении.

"Я говорю, что мы должны провести сношение," - она сказала просто, как самую обычную вещь в мире.

Если Синдзи ранее был смущен, то сейчас он остолбенел.

"ЧТО? ЗАЧЕМ?"

"Если все думают, что между нами что-то было, то мы обязаны это сделать, чтоб никого не подвести," - пояснила Рей.

"Но чего мы этим добьемся?" - все еще смущенно продолжил Синдзи.

"Если они поймут, что мы их обманули, логично предположить, что они будут враждебны по отношению к нам," - она пыталась объяснить как можно доступнее.

Синзди подумал пару минут. Аска уже зла на него, как тысяча чертей. Мисато также сердита. Кадзи его поздравил, но репутация плейбоя - это что-то не то. Он мог только предположить, какая реакция последует от народа, когда все узнают, что Синдзи на самом деле ничего такого не 

сделал, а только наговорил ерунды. Природная интуиция подсказывала, что он будет жестоко страдать, несмотря на свою полную непричастность. 'В конце-концов, это именно Рей отличилась..'

В итоге он сдался.

"Ну ладно."

Рей только улыбнулась, сопровождая его в свои апартаменты.

'Третья фаза завершена успешно.' Рей размышляла по дороге, крепко сжимая руку Синдзи. 'Его кожа такая мягкая.. Синдзи-кун слегка простудился под дождем, и был неспособен посетить сегодняшние занятия в школе, что позволило мне допустить неточность в разговоре со старостой Хораки об его отсутствии. Когда все в школе и в NERV уверились, что у нас была физическая сексуальная близость, у нас не осталось иного выбора, кроме как сделать это верным. Мы же не можем всех подвести? А сейчас, Четвертая фаза.' Озорная ухмылка появилась на лице Рей.

Рей довольно вздохнула, покоясь на обнаженной фигуре Икари Синдзи.

'Это было достаточно.. приятно.'

На часах значилось 10:32, ночь понедельника, и оба подростка были истощены после.. физической сексуальной близости, как выразилась Рей.

Предпосылки к "близости", в общем-то, были надуманными и переусложненными. Так не считала лишь Аянами Рей.

'Все сработало безукоризненно.'

5:17 утра..

Рей проснулась от странного чувства. Она открыла глаза и сфокусировала их на синих омутах, принадлежавших Икари Синдзи. Она просто смотрела в них, все еще находясь в его объятиях.

"Синдзи-кун, все хорошо?" - она спросила с оттенком любопытства в голосе.

"Да, Рей-тян, я просто.. любовался тобой."

Рей зарделась и прижалась плотнее к его груди, погружаясь в его аромат.

'Синдзи-кун мой. И завтра.. Я окончательно сделаю его своим.'

Двумя часами позже пара прибыла в школу. После ночной "близости" и недолгого сна они просто лежали, обнявшись, и болтали.

В классе их появление, рука-в-руке, вызвало много.. хм.. разговоров.

"Я НЕ МОГУ ПОВЕРИТЬ, ЧТО ТЫ СПАЛА С СИНДЗИ!"

(Сказано с заметным акцентом Аской Лэнгли Сорью)

Рей оценивающе посмотрела на нее: "Если честно, мы получили только жизненно необходимый минимум сна."

В радиусе слышимости раздались отчетливые удары челюстей об пол. Невинное замечание Рей привело к ожидаемому результату, как заметила синеволосая девушка по замершим взглядам одноклассников. Аска смотрела довольно недоверчиво.

"Да как.. Как вы!.. Как?.." - у нее никак не получалось собрать связное предложение из набора несвязанных слов, что ее довольно-таки злило.

От Рей это не укрылось.

"Ты расстроена, потому что я близка с Синдзи," - постановила она.

"Да!" - воскликнула Аска.

"Но почему? Ты совсем о нем не заботишься," - возразила альбиноска.

"Это не.. что ты имеешь в виду?" - вопросила рыжая.

"Ты оскорбляла его. Ты ранила его. Ты не интересовалась его делами. Ты обсуждала его за его спиной, неоднократно называя его жалким и слабым."

"Но так и есть!" - возразила немка.

"Из личного опыта могу сказать, что нет."

Во время этого спора Тодзи и Кенске расспрашивали Синдзи о его успехе.

"Давай, ты должен рассказать нам! Как она?"

"Я не могу.."

"Ты не можешь держать нас в неведении! Это несправедливо!"

"Я не.."

"Ну пожалуйста, хотя бы одну маленькую подробность!"

"Да вы заткнетесь?.."

Тем временем, Рей и Аска..

"Когда б он был так слаб, как ты описываешь, он бы умер во время первой же битвы с Ангелом. Он же, напротив, уничтожил больше Ангелов, чем я и ты вместе взятые," - продолжала Рей.

Аска, с БОЛЬШОЙ неохотой, признала ее правоту.

"Также, ты совсем не проявляешь о нем заботы," - добавила синеволосая.

"Откуда ты знаешь?"

"Если бы ты у тебя были к нему какие-то чувства, ты показала бы их наедине с ним. Однако, Синдзи-кун сказал, что ты одинаково ведешь себя и на людях, и дома."

"Он сказал тебе?" - Аска была шокирована.

"Я спросила, и он честно ответил. Мы доверяем друг другу," - пояснила Рей.

Это добило Аску окончательно, и она не сдержалась..

"Ты украла его у меня!" - вырвалось у нее.

Рей странно на нее посмотрела, по крайней мере это так выглядело. "Я не крала у тебя ничего, что тебе принадлежит. Мы с Синдзи вместе потому, что я забочусь о нем. Потому, что только он 

показал мне свои истинные чувства ко мне, близость и привязанность. Он - мой первый и единственный друг."

"Друзья не занимаются сексом!"

"Наши отношения уже перешли границу дружбы."

"Я бы сказала, это очевидно."

"Не думаю, что ты когда-нибудь поймешь, Пилот Сорью. Тот, кто на самом деле заботится о другом человеке, сделает для него что угодно."

"Ты не человек!" - изрыгнула та.

На Рей это не подействовало: "Синдзи-кун верит в обратное. И его мнение для меня более важно, чем твое."

На этом спор увял, ибо в класс зашел учитель, и Хикари уняла всеобщее возбуждение.

Занятия закончились неожиданно, с визитом Мисато Кацураги. Она вытащила Рей и Синдзи на парковочную площадку для серьезного разговора.

"Окей, кратко, ясно, и по делу," - начала опекунша, - "Вы двое занимались сексом, верно?"

"Ну.. да," - ответил Синдзи, смущенный прямотой женщины.

"А с кем-то другим?"

"Нет!" - быстро возразил он.

"Уверяю вас, Капитан, у Синдзи-куна не было достаточного количества времени для поиска иных партнеров," - постановила Рей.

Мисато отчасти расслабилась и повернулась к своему подопечному - "Ты понимаешь, что Рей могла забеременеть? Ты хоть представляешь, как плохо это отразится на ее уровне синхронизации?"

"Это неважно."

Синдзи и Мисато шокированно уставились на Рей.

"Что ты имеешь в виду, Рей-тян?" - обеспокоенно спросил Синдзи.

"Я.. неспособна иметь детей."

Мисато была потрясена. "Как это может быть?"

"Во время инцидента с активацией Юнита-00 моя репродуктивная система была повреждена. Доктор Акаги подтвердила это. Вы можете быть уверены, здесь нет никакой опасности," - Рей имела довольно печальное выражение лица.

Синдзи побледнел и взял ее за руку.

"Рей?"

Ее глаза повлажнели, едва сдерживая слезы.

"Я никогда раньше не задумывалась об этом, это не было важно для моего предназначения - пилотирования ЕВЫ. Теперь же, недавние события.. заставили меня.. переосмыслить.." - она остановилась и уставилась в пол.

Сердце Синдзи рвалось из груди навстречу Рей, которая внезапно ощутила себя в крепких объятиях своего любовника.

"Все в порядке, Рей, все хорошо," - он утешающе гладил ее по спине.

Вопросы Мисато иссякли от одного вида этой сцены.

И никто не заметил небольшой улыбки синеволосой девушки, рожденной прикосновением Синдзи.

(Офис Гендо, ближе к вечеру..)

"Ты просишь меня одобрить это, Рей?" - с непроницаемым лицом спросил Командующий.

"Да," - лаконично ответила девушка.

"Почему?"

"Это только поможет контролировать Третье Дитя."

Его глаза сузились: "Объясни."

"Пилот Икари - интроверт. Практически всю свою жизнь он не имел сильных эмоциональных связей с кем-либо. Традиционно, такие связи очень важны для раннего развития ребенка. Однако, его мать умерла, когда он был слишком мал, а вы сами с тех пор его избегали."

Гендо не реагировал.

"Связывая себя с ним, я усиливаю его волю. Я даю ему причину для пилотирования. Я удерживаю его под вашим контролем. Как он уже демонстрировал, он более лоялен ко мне, чем к вам."

Гендо продолжал изображать кирпичную стену, Рей продолжила объяснения.

"Пилот Икари сначала согласился пилотировать для того, чтобы мне не пришлось этого делать. Впоследствии он пилотировал, чтоб услышать от вас слова гордости. Однажды он их даже услышал. Однако, ему не нравится пилотировать ЕВУ. Он презирает это. Он бы ушел, если б мог. Поэтому необходимо предоставить ему новую форму связи. Попросту, я даю ему настоящую причину продолжать пилотировать для NERV."

Командующий подумал некоторое время. "Что-то еще?"

"Да. Для содействия нашим отношениям, я хотела бы переехать к Третьему Дитя."

Гендо вздохнул. "Отлично, Рей. Свободна."

"Думаешь, это мудро, Икари?" - спросил Фуюцки после отбытия девушки.

"Ее аргументы безупречны," - ответил тот, ухмыляясь с явными признаками гордости.

'Естественно. Девочка гораздо более хитра, чем ты считал,' - лицо старшего из собеседников ничего не выражало.

"Позволяя это, я обеспечиваю Сценарию больший шанс на успех."

'Ага, и надуваешь сам себя, как я посмотрю.'

"ЧТО ТЫ ИМЕЕШЬ В ВИДУ? ОНА ПЕРЕЕЗЖАЕТ СЮДА, К НАМ?" - крики Аски были слышны всему кварталу.

"Я получила одобрение Командующего Икари," - Рей с непроницаемым, как обычно, выражением лица держала в руках единственную сумку.

"Отлично! Просто здорово! Теперь я каждую ночь буду слышать, как вы двое занимаетесь сексом!" - рыжая с ворчанием меряла шагами жилую комнату.

"Если пожелаешь."

Аска с рычанием сжала зубы и отбыла в свою спальню. Громкий хлопок дверью, и Синдзи остался наедине с Рей.

"Эээ.. ужин?"

"Это было бы.. приемлемо."

Несколько часов спустя после прихода Мисато, все разбрелись по своим местам. Капитан Кацураги наслаждалась неумеренными количествами пива в своей комнате, Аска предпочла есть в спальне, Пен-Пен счастливо восседал перед телевизором. С пультом в плавниках.

Пока парочка прибиралась на кухне, Синдзи решил спросить кое-что у Рей.

"Мм.. Рей?"

"Да, Синдзи-кун?"

"Почему ты сказала отцу, что делаешь это для него?"

Девушка уже поведала ему, что произошло в офисе Командующего ранее днем. Если честно, Рей не ожидала, что тот так легко даст себя обмануть.

"Он бы не одобрил наших отношений, когда б не считал, что они принесут ему пользу. Он бы прервал их. Ты этого хочешь?"

"Нет. Мне.. мне нравятся наши отношения," - Синдзи глупо улыбался с румянцем на щеках.

"хорошо. Мне тоже."

Рей схватила его за руку и повела в комнату.

"Рей, куда мы идем?"

"Я желаю провести еще одно сношение."

"Опять?"

"Да. Это доставляет наслаждение."

'Прекрасно. Моя девушка - нимфоманка.' - мысленно простонал Синдзи, направляясь в спальню.

В начале пятницы Рей заметила следы пощечины на щеке Синдзи. В форме ладони некоей Аски Лэнгли Сорью. Раздраженная состоянием ее товарища-пилота и единственного человека, которого она считала другом, Рей разработала План.

Первый шаг Плана был довольно прост: пригласить Синдзи в свои апартаменты в обеденном перерыве, чтобы усилить их практически незаметную связь.

Второй шаг не особенно отличался сложностью от первого: убедиться, что Синдзи попадет в грозу. В грозе Рей была уверена, просмотрев прогнозы погоды. Да, она была подготовлена к разговору.

Третий шаг был немного более сложен: убедить весь 2-А класс, что она и Синдзи имели "сношения". (Что закреплялось намеренной ошибкой у нее дома, кою она заставила выглядело нечаянной оговоркой.)

Четвертый шаг Плана был наиболее.. приятным, как она выразилась.

С самого начала, весь План соблазнения Синдзи был направлен на установление прочных связей с ним, в основном чтоб вырвать его из-под влияния Аски раз и навсегда.

Поскольку до этого он страдал ментально и физически от рук упомянутой Аски, забота и покой со стороны кого-то третьего могли только помочь ему.

С другой стороны, Рей не ожидала вмешательства со стороны своих собственных чувств и эмоций, которые, она верила, были подавлены годами жизни в NERV и влиянием Командующего. Возрождение началось с ее первой улыбки Синдзи, и с тех пор незаметно продолжалось, побуждая Рей развить их отношения. Она чувствовала необходимость поблагодарить Аску за то, что та сделала. Аска дала ей причины для составления этого Плана, призванного и помочь ее единственному настоящему другу, и досадить ее полному антагонисту. Плюс, она признавала, стать единым целым с Синдзи было "приятно" на таком уровне, представления о коем она просто не имела.

Прямо сейчас..

"Ах.. Аах.. АААААХХХ!" - донеслось от Рей, на пике наслаждения, вскоре пара медленно начала погружаться в сон. Их тела были практически полностью выжаты, любовники слабо обнимали друг друга.

"Я.. Я люблю тебя, Рей-тян," - тихо произес Синдзи перед тем, как отрубиться.

"И я тебя.. мой Синдзи-кун," - Рей уютно пристроила голову на его грудь, довольно улыбаясь.

Таков был План Рей. И он сработал.

ОМАК!

"Тогда, мы должны это сделать," - она взяла его за руку и повела куда-то.

"А? Что? Аянами! Что ты такое говоришь?" - задыхался Синдзи в бесполезных попытках остановить синеволосую девушку, тащившую его в знакомом направлении.

"Я говорю, что мы должны провести сношение," - она сказала просто, как самую обычную вещь в мире.

Если Синдзи ранее был смущен, то сейчас он остолбенел.

"ЧТО? ЗАЧЕМ?"

"Если все думают, что между нами что-то было, то мы обязаны это сделать, чтоб никого не подвести," - пояснила Рей.

"Но чего мы этим добьемся?" - все еще смущенно продолжил Синдзи.

"Если они поймут, что мы их обманули, логично предположить, что они будут враждебны по отношению к нам," - она пыталась объяснить как можно доступнее.

Синзди подумал пару минут. Аска уже зла на него, как тысяча чертей. Мисато также сердита. Кадзи его поздравил, но репутация плейбоя - это что-то не то. Он мог только предположить, какая реакция последует от народа, когда все узнают, что Синдзи на самом деле ничего такого не сделал, а только наговорил ерунды. Природная интуиция подсказывала, что он будет жестоко 

страдать, несмотря на свою полную непричастность. 'В конце-концов, это именно Рей отличилась..'

В итоге он сдался.

"Ну ладно."

Рей только улыбнулась, сопровождая его в свои апартаменты.

'Третья фаза завершена успешно.' Рей размышляла по дороге, крепко сжимая руку Синдзи. 'Его кожа такая мягкая.. Синдзи-кун слегка простудился под дождем, и был неспособен посетить сегодняшние занятия в школе, что позволило мне допустить неточность в разговоре со старостой Хораки об его отсутствии. Когда все в школе и в NERV уверились, что у нас была физическая сексуальная близость, у нас не осталось иного выбора, кроме как сделать это верным. Мы же не можем всех подвести? А сейчас, Четвертая фаза.' Озорная ухмылка появилась на лице Рей.

Синдзи немного нервно осматривал комнату, сидя на кровати Рей. Он заметил довольно широкий ассортимент странных принадлежностей на стенах и на тумбочке.

"Рей, а откуда ты взяла все эти кнуты и страпоны?"

Рей только ухмыльнулась и посмотрела на бедного испуганного маленького мальчика, поигрывая первой из упомянутых вещей.

"Я тебе потом объясню. А сейчас.. ЗОВИ МЕНЯ ГОСПОЖОЙ!"

..свист, звук удара..

Крики боли/удовольствия Синдзи не были никем услышаны в безлюдном квартале Токио-3.


End file.
